


First Time

by CinnamonRoll



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cums, Daddy Kink, Facials, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Pets, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Step dad, Top Harvey Specter, Vibrator, Virgin Mike Ross, blowjob, opps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the character. I own the story. An imagination only. Not a strong grammar.  Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the character. I own the story. An imagination only. Not a strong grammar. Enjoy :)

Today Mike will get a new dad. Its been 8 years he been leaving alone together with his mom. The excitement is there. Even though Mike feel a little bit worried,  but at least someone still want his mom. Lately,  Mike got a lot of work need to be done. Any pre-family dinner, he always not involve as the time won't allowed. So, Mike never see his new dad face or knows him well. Only in the picture,  when his mom selfie~   The wedding rehearsal is tonight. But Mike don't think he can join them. What he knows, that his new dad name is Harvey. Harvey Specter. Mike know no more than that. Another thing is how Harvey and his mom meet each other. His mom said Harvey always come over to the shop and buy a flower for her. Silly. Yes it's silly. But who cares, just let them be what they want.   "Mike, are you sure you won't be coming tonight?  I mean even though it's only a rehearsal,  but we want you to be there.. please son, for your mom happiness. "   "Mom, I really really want to go but you know my boss, he won't let anyone step out from the office before the time.. I think I can try to persuade him. Just don't hope so much. Okay?" Mike hugs his mom.   "Ok.. but you need to promise. It won't be last long you know that honey.."   "Yes mom I love you. I go first see you tonight. "

  ●●●  

Night is on. The wedding rehearsal will be start in no time. Mike rushing to the hotel. He spot  the lift and hit the button. Suddenly there's a man bumped on him. Quite young, tall and handsome as hell.   "Sorry I'm in rush!" He apologise to Mike.   "It's ok me too."   "I think I've seen your face before, but I don't know where."   "Yeah..haha" Mike can feel his cheek burn of blushing because this guy is so cute. Too cute to have a conversation with him.   "What occasion bring you here? "   "My mom wedding. Yeah.. so yeah .. haha"   "You look young. How old are you? Working?"   By the time the stranger asking Mike the question, the lift's doors open for them.   "Let's get inside." Mike said and once again their hand brushing together to hit the button. Mike can feel the warmness of the stranger hand. What a weird feeling he thought. The touch is light but leave a deep feeling towards him.   They finally arrive at the floor. How surprising that both of them steps out on the same floor and push the same door.   "Oh my dear! You finally coming.  Oh! So you guys coming together huh? How sweet it is!" Mike's mom cheers of happiness seeing that Harvey and Mike are here. "Oh wait! Have you guys know each other? Mike, this is Harvey, your future dad. And honey this is our son, Mike Ross. He always working to hard and never come for our dinner... haha"   Harvey smiling while looking at Mike. Mike face full of puzzle. The one who he thought a stranger actually his own future dad! What! This can't be!   Harvey come closer to Mike's ears and whisper "Well your mom already answer everything huh?"   The whisper make Mike shudder. Now, Harvey completely taking over Mike's head. Harvey realised that the man in front him are completely a mess. Mike disappeared in the party to calm down his shit. He still couldn't believe what is happening.  Feeling of betrayed?  No. They just meet. But Mike 'love' him. How about the warmness of Harvey's hand when brushing with his? Oh lord! This is totally ridiculous!  Harvey couldn't hold anymore. Mike is just to cute to let it go. 'I need to fuck him' that what Harvey thinking. To bad Mike will be his son. But it doesn't matter as long as he close to Mike and can touch him whenever he want.   "Hey beautiful.  My son~ I supposed we not done talking to each other don't we? How about after this, I'll stayed over in your house tonight. Don't I?"   "Get away from me before I scream, you pervert! You try to seduce me back in the lift now you try to fucking me!? Don't you ever think to touch me beast!"  Harvey couldn't hold the anger and grab Mike's wrist "Touch you? I'll make you whimper like a dog and moan like a slut. And I'll make you beg for me like a slave! Then we can see who own who!" Harvey let go Mike's wrist amd walk away from him.   Harvey's word make Mike shudder and his cock erect from that dirty talk.

  ●●●  

"Well, Harvey will be staying over in 'our' house. And Mike, I won't be at home as your aunt got something to give me and I'll sleep over at her house. So, there'll be only both of you and please don't mess the house.. byee!"   Oh god this is bad! This is an alert! Noooo! That pervert will staying tonight? At his house? Only both of them? Shit! Mike can see a smirk appear at Harvey's.   "Well your mom is excited, don't her? But I think someone is more excited when thinking his butt will be shove with a stunning cock! Right?" Harvey word makes Mike jolt a little.   The environment in the car was awkward. Both of them quiet and not talk a little. Only the sounds of their breathing can be heard. For somehow they arrive more quickly then ever. Mike walk towards the house door and Harvey following right behind him. The doors was open. Suddenly Mike body have been forcefully shove inside the house.   "Hmmm mmm.. ah.." Mike moans in the kiss. It was rough and he can taste the copper of blood in his mouth. Harvey pull Mike up to his hip so that Mike can wrap his leg there while they moving upstairs to the room.   Harvey throw Mike on the bed undressed Mike in instant.   "Harvey stop it! Please stop it!" Mike beg to Harvey.   "See.. I told you I'll make you beg for me like slave!" Harvey fastening his movement.  In instant, Mike was completely naked and being tied at his hand.   "So.. let see what we got here.. hmm nice cock but not fully erect.. well you see, I won't have any mercy on you, son! Sex is sex after all" Harvey lower his head as he kiss Mike's neck, chest and play his tongue on Mike's nipple.   Mike can't move to protest.  He only can moans in pleasure as Harvey's mouth lingering all over his body. Suddenly Harvey stop what he doing. Mike look at him as Harvey walk away and digging something in the drawer. Its not lube but its a dildo. Wait! It's a vibrator! Shit.   "Don't you dare to use that to me!! Harvey!! No!!"   "You know your mom use this when I'm not here with her. The she moans when we having a phone sex. I bet this thing must be very good to pleasure her, even to pleasure you.. my son"   Mike don't know what he think but he just follow everything Harvey said. Mike roll over and stick his butt out. He can feel a hands roaming on his butt cheeks, spilt the cheeks to find the glory hole of him."Ahh.. hmmm Harvey~ pleasee.. ahhh" Mike can feel a cold slick thing rimming around his hole. He know it is Harvey's tongue. How it could be so pleasure just only with rimming. Mike's cock leaking with a precum. But the cock cage prevents him from cumming. "Ohhh.. Harvey pleasee~" Harvey completely ignoring Mike's whimper. He continue stick his tongue in and out of the holes. Harvey wanted to taste his 'son' so much. Now when he got the opportunity, he won't let it go just like that."Are you a virgin Mike? Answer my question! " Harvey curious about his 'son' status."I'm. ... I.. a virgin.." a pang Harvey heart. He actually doesn't want to hurt Mike but the lewd face Mike doing right now shut everything down."So you a virgin.. its be my pleasure to take your virginity. Like I said earlier, there will be no mercy!" Harvey shove his two digits inside Mike's hole."Ahhhhrghhh!!!"A scream out from Mike's mouth. Harvey totally has no mercy. After he feels that Mike holes had been loosen up a little, he take out his digit and shove the vibrator inside. "Don't be so tense 'son' it's just a vibrator. And this beautiful will make the job.""Harvey~ pleasee don't. . Take it outt~ ahhh.. hmmm mm dadd..~"Dad? Wow that's totally a lewd thing ever happened in his life! Harvey switch it on in basic vibrating. "Ahhhhh!!! Oh my god oh oh oh my godd! Daaddddd!!" Mike scream as he feel the thing vibrate inside him. Not hitting his sweet spot yet. But enough to make a stream of precum. Harvey wants to leave Mike with the vibrator but he can't wait anymore. Harvey needs to fuck him now! But let's play a little game before the major events! Harvey crawl until his cock and ball rest on top of Mike's face. Mike can feel a something soft hitting his face. Slowly he open his eyes amd look at the monster cock infront of him. "Nice view hah? I been waiting for your mouth to take me all the way down your throats! Make me cum and I'll turn off the vibrator. " Mike has no choice. He open his mouth and take the head first. Of course this is the first time he taste a man cock, especially his 'dad' cock!Slowly Mike try to take all of it. Licking the head, sucking the ball, all for to make Harvey cum. Harvey couldn't believe that Mike mouth is wonderful. Better than his mom, he guess. Only a moment Harvey cock harden and now Mike had advance his skill by taking half of Harvey cock in his mouth. "Come on you can do it. Take everything make me cum, slut!" Mike just nodding his head and take everything of Harvey inside his mouth. He felt choking for a while however Harvey cock harden and becoming more and more big that make Mike hard to swallow his cock."Oh yess~ My 'son' you so beautiful up here. Take all yesss! Taste your new dad!! Make your dad happy, son! " Harvey full of lust. Another four more pump, Harvey will explode all the seeds inside Mike mouth. And the time came, Mike can't resist it but need to swallow the shiny white semen on his mouth. Harvey still not satisfied.

■■■

He wants to make Mike his and that make Harvey shot his semen on Mkek face. Mike can feel the warmness of Harvey semen on his face, body and even in his mouth.Now Harvey turn off the vibrator and pull it out. He didn't lube his self as he want to fuck his 'son' raw. "Now, the time that you waiting for. Ready to scream. Just scream no one can hear you!" Harvey shove his length into the younger holes. "Ahhhhhh!!! Mmmmmhhh.. ahhh.. goodd yes! Harvey yes please harder! Yes!!!" Mike plead like a whore. It makes Harvey pumped even harder and faster. "Ahh!! Dadddd-dadd~ daddd-sooogoood~""You like it son?! Of course you did because you a beautiful slut I ever fuck! ""Daaadd-cummm.. please I-cummm.. pleaseeee ahhhh!" Mike scream as Harvey hitting his sweet spot again and again. "Cum togetherrr" Harvey unlock the cage that trapping his son reddened, stiffens, aching cock. The precum is all over Mike belly. "Now Mike!!" In lust, both of them finally shot their cum. Harvey shot inside Mike hole and quickly put in the butt plug. "What you doing? " Mike ask Harvey as he can feel something left in his hole. "From now you are my pet, son. And as a pet, you need to keep the your master 'signature' inside your hole. Understand? Until I said so, just then you can unplugged it. Ok?""Yes dad.. I will.. I am your pet now! I'm yours, dad""Good. Now let's go clean our body. " Harvey give a wonderfully soft and comfort kiss to Mike. "Dadddd~ I love you.. thanks dad.." Mike mumbles between the kiss and it's totally make Harvey jolt a little. Harvey smile "you are mine Mike, my precious son. No one can touch except me. And I love you too more then you ever imagine.."   "How about my mom? You married to her.."   "Well I married to her so that I can be close to you.. I won't touch her like I touch you.. I won't kiss her like I kiss you.. you ar my angel.. not her." Harvey smile. Mike feel a blossom in his heart. "I love you Mike.." Harvey again declared it to Mike. Mike blush as he heard that word. "Are you blushing? ""Ouch.. my back hurts.." Mike excused."Don't change the topic , Mike.... look at me.. " Harvey was laughing. And Mike follow the laugh together.

 

□ theEND □

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's not good as your expectations. I try my best. Thanks for reading.
> 
> PLEASE KUDOS ♥♥♥♥


End file.
